Entropy's Vessel
by Max Kiel
Summary: What's it like to be immortal? A lot of people wish to live forever, but they never really think about it, do they? That's what she had learned throughout all these centuries - people never think. To destroy them, though, was too much, even if it was for her sake. Fem!Allen. Yullen vs. Poker Pair. Rating is subject to change.
1. EV 00

**A/N: This has been sitting in my Doc Manager for as long as I can remember. It's quite experimental and philosophical, come to think of it.**

**The Disclaimer Everyone Knows: I do not own DGM.**

* * *

**EV 00: The Fourteenth Life**_"Time to 'live' another 'life' then?_

_I'd like __then, __not only to expose, but to involve myself to the horrors of this world._

_In that, I might finally know how to truly live."_

* * *

Twenty-four.

That was her age for the past half of the millennia.

It was what she was going to be when she dies. If she ever does.

And if she won't...

She would bring destruction upon these fools called humans.

And she didn't want that.

A "human anomaly", she was called.

She wondered if it was right to trust that man enough to go here...

A lot of people had long since wanted the secret to live eternally.

To possibly be the key they were looking for, it was not unlike them to prevent her even more from what was supposed to be a natural occurrence.

Dying.

Now, however, was not the time to think of that for she had already arrived.

Perched on the tree, she took the time to survey the balcony, the sweeping curtains, through the glass and at the empty room. She could stay here for the night until the dawn comes, for it is rude, she had been taught, to knock and intrude on someone's dwelling at such a late hour. It did not occur to her that what she was doing was no better. One would have thought that a girl who was once of high standing should be capable of better etiquette than this.

* * *

11:59 a.m. The 5th of June

A last minute of celebration.

It was a day before he would once again return to "work". He, however, would not leave this comfortable home he had been raised in for it was where he worked.

Near another "promotion" and on the verge of rejecting that again.

He just didn't need the authority - he already had it.

Having drunk more than he should have, he climbed into his bed without even knowing that it was already occupied.

He never thought that he would unsheathe his sword a little bit too soon in the morning. And on his birthday, nevertheless.

_Quite the early present, the moyashi was._


	2. EV 01: The Angel Who Returned

**A/N: Originally wrote this in first person view switching between their respective POV, felt uncomfortable then changed it to third-person without rewriting it. _ Short chappies for this fic because I'm writing it as I go. No plan, just some ground to trod on so I can create the path as I walk on forward. (Hugs for those who get that reference.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Aaannd... I need an update now. . Darn.**

* * *

**EV 01: The Angel Who Returned** "When from the start the path has been marked with disarray, you wonder how it was going to end, if ever."

* * *

_I reach out for his hand. It seemed important at the time that I must save him._

_Now? I'm not really sure._

* * *

She kept her eyes shut. _I want to sleep more._ She snuggled towards the warmth of the person beside her.

_Person. Beside. Her. Embracing her as a matter of fact._

She was positive that this was an empty bed in an unoccupied room a fraction of this almost uninhabited large mansion standing in this vast area of land.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man's well-structured face, a few inches above hers, with as minimal movement as she can possibly do. His hair was long and silky and she contemplated if he was a manly-looking woman. Instinct (and the fact that a look at his slightly open shirt revealed that he had no boobs) told her that it was a man, though, and that they may have met before.

_Who is this then?_

_Rack your brains, Allen, you've seen him somewhere._

_Cross didn't tell me about somebody living here along with Tiedoll. Well, he never tells me anything straight, but hmm, that's beside the point._

She turned to face at the ceiling. The stranger shifted a bit. _He must be a light sleeper._ I note as much of the room I can see. _Nothing special._ And with a lot of straining on her eyeball's part, she spotted a sword leaning on the bedside table. _Very dangerous looking, that one is. _

_Now, how do you extract yourself from some person without completely waking him up? I may be "mortally-challenged" but that does not give me the power to teleport now, does it?_

Too late. He woke. She rehearsed a stupid, sarcastic paragraph in her head.

_Hi! I was actually told to come in the morning but I was somewhat early so I decided to fly towards the balcony, catch a quick kip, and then fly back out to ring the doorbell out the front. And yes, I have wings, don't you know? Sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't think that this rather undecorated bedroom would actually have an owner. So if you don't mind, I have an appointment with Froi Tiedoll._

* * *

_I'm drowning._

_I don't want to breathe. But I need to. _

_Need?_

_A sharp pain burned my chest as I inhaled water._

_I felt unconsciousness blacken out my senses._

_However,_

_I almost felt sure that I saw someone reaching for me._

_Saying something._

_It was an angel. I was, and still am, not sure if it really was one._

_The next thing I knew was that I was lying on my bed._

_Just like now._

* * *

He could still feel the bobbing sensation of being underwater long after he had woken. Something had been disturbing him in the dream. It was very annoying. It was a common nightmare to him, that of a experience that told him that that he was of absolutely no use in water. However, in most of the parts, something kept telling him that he don't have to wait for the "angel" to come. It was not a voice or a vision. Rather, it was a feeling he had in the real world.

He was holding someone. _Fuck._

He opened his eyes and confirmed that there was someone who was indeed resting his/her head on his own arm. He quickly got up and reached over for my katana. The brown-haired person fell out of the bed in surprise, yelping, and looked at the sword he was pointing at his/her neck.

_Judging from the hair and apparel of the beansprout, he could be a boy. Looking closely at his face, though, he can pass as a woman._

* * *

She was not intimidated one bit by the sword; she was amazed by how fast he could point it at her, though. She had already stood up, bottom aching from the fall, almost ready to fight back. But given that, by human standards, one should fear for her life at this kind of situation, she "gulped" and took a step back giving off the appearance of cornered prey. _I shouldn't lunge at a person whose trust I might need to earn._

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" His questions were concise and direct, very professional, brushing off what should have been a very flustering event like it was just a bothersome speck of dust. She felt like She really had come to the right place, weird though it may be.

She took his manner as a pass to answer in the same way, throwing aside the feigned fright. "I'm Allen Walker. Marian Cross has arranged an private appointment for me with Mr. Froi Tiedoll. I am here because I assumed that the address Cross gave me was his house. And for the record, I came in by climbing the tree and jumping onto the balcony because I had nowhere else to stay for the night. I did not know there were other inhabitants in this house besides Mr. Tiedoll."

"You know Cross?"

_Why is he surprised?_ She answered slowly. "Yes. I'm his..." She paused for a moment, thinking of an appropriate word to use. "Er, apprentice." _Try debt-payer._

"Apprentice."

"Yeah_._" She could almost imagine what he was thinking of right now. _This is not a woman. Cross wouldn't be able to take in a female as an apprentice without fucking her even if his life depended on it._

_If so, lucky me._

She took hold of the blade and carelessly veered it away from my flesh.

"I'll escort you to Tiedoll. If you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to kill you, beansprout."

_What's with "beansprout"? I'm not that short._ "My name is Allen, dumbass, I've already told you that. And you already hesitated."

He gritted his teeth and opened the door for her, as if meaning to point the sword at her back like the pirates that lure the prisoners towards the plank. _Lacking patience, this one is._

When she saw that he was actually going to accompany her hostage style, with the blade against her jugular yet again, she couldn't help but look up in exasperation.

_Ugh, what kind of mess did I volunteer myself in?_

* * *

**A/N: Please review and do tell me if there's anything wrong like "me", "I", "my" or "mine" hanging around sentences where they don't belong. Thanks! :D **


End file.
